


Something About You ( Do You Feel it too? )

by simbascrawls



Series: In Every Life I'd Choose You [2]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mutants, But no this is not marvel related in any way, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbascrawls/pseuds/simbascrawls
Summary: Nick has been going to this school for a few years, he's a senior and shouldn't give a damn about the new kid that shows up half way through the year with his twin brother. They're a year younger than him, anyway. It shouldn't matter.But it does because something about them catches his eyes every time they pass in the hallway.There's just something different and Nick doesn't know if it's wishful thinking... or something else.





	1. Catching Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop with Vashwood aus they're just too good. I really hope you like this and will let me know what you think!

Nick has been stuck in this town since he was a child, hes never been anywhere else. It's where he was born, where he was raised in the nearby orphanage until he managed to get a job and afford his own place. Now he's in senior year and so close to leaving. Nothing ever happened around these parts, everything was just more of a push for him to leave and make some real money.

And send some back to those left in the orphanage.

Not that he shared that last part with many people, if any.

So, really, he's expecting another boring year. Where nothing happens and he's dealing with the same things as usual.

And then the new kids arrive.

Not just one, which is rare as it is, but two of them. Twins.

It shouldn't matter to Nick that mich, they're a year below him and won't be in any of his classes. Hell, he probably won't even interact with them at all even with their shared lunch time, but it does.

Not even a day after they've arrived, a quarter of the way through the year, Nick is drawn to one of them. The one with green eyes and a blinding smile, hair longer than his brother's. If Nick recalls right, his name is Vash and he can't take his eyes off of him when they're in the hallway even after he should definitely be looking away.

His locker is already the only thing keeping him from seeming like a creeper, his jacket still wrapped around him because he's not paid enough attention to get it off. It's right when Vash closes his that he jolts enough to pull it off and put it away.... But then he's right back to watching at the blond starts walking towards him down the hall.

Shit, shit, what is he suppose to do?

Then their eyes catch and Vash stops walking for a second, eyes locked together. Lush green and deep blue. There's something there, something that Nick can't explain as his hand curls into a tight fist around the door of his locker.

The smile that Vash flashes him is brighter than the damn sun and for a few seconds, Nick can't breathe.

Vash continues down the hall with a final wave and Nick barely manages to even nod, he doesnt notice the blond's brother eyeing him from the opposite end of the hall.

Instead, he quickly turns back to his locker when his brain catches back up to him and he peels his hand from the locker door.

It won't shut with the metal now bent, glaring and cursing he slams it shut with all his might. There's a second of resistance but then it crumbles easily enough that it shuts.

Nick doesn't try to stop the string of curses. It's going to be a pain to open that later.

"Whatever."

He turns on his heels and doesn't even bother with going to class. Instead, he heads to the stairs that lead to the attic. At the start of the year he had snagged a pair of keys for the door that opened up to the rickety stairs leading to where Nick didn't have to be bothered.

That's where he goes, pulling out a cigarette and flexing out his fingers as it lights it.

There's not even the slightest sting to his flesh from crumbling the metal locker like cardboard. Thinking about it has his teeth grinding together, sharp edges cutting slightly into the sides of his cheeks.

"Need to me more careful... But shit what was with that smile?"

With thoughts drifting back to the blond in the hall, Nick climbs over to the window and lays down as he takes a drag of that cigarette.

Maybe he will talk to him.

He didn't seem so bad, after all.

* * *

It isn't until the bell rings to signal lunch time that Nick bothers budging from where he's been relaxing most of the day, sliding his phone away into his pocket.

As he made his way down the stairs, he made sure to lock the door behind himself to keep from alerting anyone to exactly where he was. After lunch he'll go to his last classes, but his morning ones are mostly useless.

The sound of students rushing through the halls to get to lunch is louder hear, part of Nick wants to head back to the quiet, but he sighs and continues on his way. Livio is going to be waiting for him as he usually does, that much he knows so he sticks the key in his back pocket and starts to weave his way through the decreasing number of students.

A flash of blond hair catches his eye and causes him to pause, seeing both Vash and... Knives, right? Talking huddled together in the hall like something private is going on. Vash is the first to look up, catches his eyes and smiles.

When Knives follows his brother's gaze, there's a glare behind it before something is said to Vash and he stalks away. Nick has a feeling that he's not on the guy's list of favorites, though fuck if he knows why. There's not much time to think about it either when Vash is already walking toward him, that smile on his face and Nick wonders why his mouth dries up at the sight of it.

The kid is just too damn bright is the best answer that comes to him.

"Hey, I'm Vash, just started today."

"I noticed."

"Right, of course you did. Any chance... I can get your name?"

Nick is damn near certain that this kid somehow has the power of the sun behind those smiles, he feels like he needs his sunglasses.

"Nick."

Vash nods, looking like he's been given some kind of present that came from him. He shoves his hand out to shake Nick's and is met with a jerky response, but at least he manages to shake the other's hand.

"I saw you coming out of the stairwell to the attic earlier, hiding out?"

That's a bit of a surprise, Nick thought nobody would have noticed, he's usually better at not getting caught. Although, he had been distracted.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I'm not looking to tell on you or anything, I promise! I just.. was curious and maybe hoping I could check it out?"

The kid looks at him with an almost sheepish expression, hand rubbing at the back of his neck and smile still bright, but hopeful. It makes it hard to think of a reason why he should say no. He hardly knows this kid, for all Nick knows he could end up getting him in trouble or brining a bunch of people to his little hide away.

"Maybe later, have to get to lunch." It's not a no, but it's not a yes either.

"Oh, right! Okay, do you want to eat together?"

"What about your brother?"

"He's in a bad mood right now, he doesnt like being new so I think he wants to be left alone for a bit."

Nick thinks that's fair enough, can't be easy being new to a place in the middle of nowhere, but he also can't help feeling relieved. He's pretty sure Vash's brother wouldn't want to be near him even if he was in a better mood judging by how he had been looking at him.

"Okay, sure."

And he's already heading toward the cafeteria, fiddling with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. Vash is quick to follow after him and out of the corner of his eye, Nick can see him beaming like he's won the lottery. Did he really want to eat with Nick that badly?

"Hey, so do you like plants?"

"Plants? What kinda question is that?"

Vash just shrugs, tipping his head to the side as he speaks. "I don't know, I was just wondering. I really like them, they're pretty cool."

"Ya know, most high school students think things like cars and music are cool. Not plants."

"I know, but they're really awesome."

A sigh comes from the older teen's lips before he makes a vague gesture while they get in line for food.

"Okay, tell me why they're cool."

The grin he gets in return is somehow worth whatever rambling he's just welcomed. Nick has a feeling it's going to be a long day... But he can't say he minds.


	2. A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there is a reason Nick is so drawn to this new kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow, I know, but I hope you guys like the new chapter.

It's a pleasant time, having lunch with Nick and Livio, they don't seem to mind once how talkative Vash tends to be or how much he adores plants and can answer any question either of them ask him at the drop of a hat. The whole period is filled with smiles and conversation broken up with bursts of laughter, usually from Vash while the other two smile and chuckle. It has a fondness swelling in the blond's chest that he doesn't really have a good word to describe yet finds himself loving regardless.

The warmth increases every time that he can coax Nick into a smile or one of his laughs --- and each time he finds it just as, if not more, rewarding than the last. Maybe there's a chance that the two of them can get closer, can get to know each other, regardless of how much he is fairly certain that his brother will disagree... he likes the idea of spending more time with the older student sat across from him.

So, when the bell finally rings, signally the need to get to class, Vash doesn't immediately scurry away as he's sure his brother would much prefer. Instead, he gathers up his things and lingers a bit as Nick and Livio talk about plans for after school. He doesn't want to intrude, so he just waits quietly and wonders if maybe... he is going to be turned down. Maybe Nick will want to be all on his own instead of bothered with him. It's a saddening thought, tugging at the back of his mind and thoughts as Vash waits --- but Nick doesn't brush past him.

There is no telling Vash to head off elsewhere or telling him to let him have some time to himself.

What Vash gets instead is the older nodding him to follow, something Vash does with not much question and a grin spilling over his face to brighten his expression. Excitement buzzes under his skin that he doesn't even notice his brother watching them go with an unhappy scowl.

Knives did say that he wanted to be alone. Vash will catch up with him and besides, even if he did go to class, they're not in the same one and Vash thinks he can squeeze by for now. Even if usually he would scurry to the class he was assigned with little complaint or preamble.

When the two of them reach the doors that lead up, Nick enters first and Vash follows while closing the door behind them.

"You didn't really eat anything at lunch."

It's said so suddenly that Vash doesn't expect it or know what to say in return, simply dropping his things on the floor and looking around. For a moment, he wonders if that's some kind of concern that he sees on Nick's face or if it's a trick of the dim lighting.

"Yeah, not that hungry, but don't worry I've got water and everything."

Water and packets, which he tries to keep Nick from seeing when he pulls them out, but thankfully the other is laying back on the ground and using his own arm for a pillow. There's companionable silence for a little while before Vash finally speaks.

"I saw what happened to your locker door."

Nick doesn't show much of a response to the start of that, save for how his eyes open and stare up at the ceiling like he's waiting for the other to continue. Vash suddenly second guesses himself and whether or not he should keep talking. What if he's wrong and this guy thinks he's crazy?

What if this is part of the reason that they seem to get along so well already?

"It looks like someone dented it pretty badly, must have taken a lot of effort, too, since they were able to close it like that."

"What's your point?"

Dark blue eyes cut across the dim space to bore into Vash and for a second he hesitates, shifting as the packet he poured into his water falls to the floor, forgotten. It's impossible to look away from eyes that like, catching and holding Vash's own and feeling like there are sparks going off beneath his skin, like he's somehow turned into a live wire from one look alone.

What exactly is this?

"You did it, didn't you? That's your hand print on the locker ---"

Nick is up in a flash and in front of Vash, looking at him with a level of study that Vash can't blame him for.

"And If I did?"

"If you did, I was wondering if -- I could see it?"

A second ticks by before Nick laughs out into the quiet space and falls back on his ass from his crouched position in front of Vash. Some slice of amusement dances in his eyes and Vash is unable to keep his lips from twitching slightly in their own desire to smile back at him. It's a close thing, but over all Vash's confusion wins out.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just never been asked to just show off my strength before."

The smile he gives him also shows off pointed teeth and before the blond can stop himself, his finger comes up and runs over one point. Everything stills and Nick looks at him, he can hear his heart thundering in his chest like it will leap out at any moment. Heat flushes over his skin and paints his cheeks a faint pink before Nick opens his mouth and bites lightly at Vash's finger and it sends a shiver running through him.

He's not sure where this came from, but there's no complaints when Nick then draws in and they're so close, lips almost touching and breath mingling between them. It didn't matter that they had only met today, that they had only have conversations over one lunch period or that Vash obviously saw Nick's inhuman strength.

This felt as natural as breathing, like they had been here before. Like they would always end up here somehow.

But then Nick's hand settles on the floor and their lips brush just before it slips, drawing his gaze away for a moment. His mouth opens and then ---

"Is that fucking plant food?"

And the moment is broken.


End file.
